Our First Sushi
by Mrs. Han
Summary: "Dan kalau boleh aku berharap… Ini… bukan yang terakhir. Meski berikutnya hanya terwujud dalam mimpi, izinkanlah aku…" Mengandung spoiler dari rute Seven (phone call). Video tersedia! Cek bio!


"Permisi!"

Wajah Pak Kim yang terhenti agaknya kurang bersahabat. Mungkin dia masih bête karena mengira aku dan kau adalah pasangan muda yang bertengkar sampai menghancurkan jendela. Terima kasih untukmu yang membuatku juga berpikir begitu!

"Kalau boleh aku minta tolong…" ucapku mengangkat sekotak sushi dan beberapa lembar won. Pak Kim mencecarnya lewat tatapan, sepertinya ia langsung paham tanpa aku repot menjelaskan—kalau aku memintanya untuk memberikan makanan ini untukmu dengan uang terima kasih sebagai bayarannya.

"Apa? Istrimu masih marah padamu?" tembak Pak Kim langsung ke ulu hatiku.

"A-apa? K-k-kau pasti salah paham! K-kami—" aku terbata-bata seperti ikan koi sekarat di luar perairan.

"Sudahlah, aku tak tertarik." Sekotak sushi dan beberapa lembar won pun disambarnya cepat. "Lain kali kalau ada masalah rumah tangga jangan berbuat kasar." Pak Kim melengos meninggalkanku yang _space out_ tak berdaya bersandar di tiang listrik depan apartemen.

.

.

.

Warning! Contain spoiler from Seven's Route!

Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger milik Cheritz

707/Luciel/Saeyoung x Heroine

.

.

.

 **Our First Sushi**

.

.

.

"Sudah satu jam." Kuturunkan lengan setelah melirik pada jam tangan. "Yah, seharusnya dia sudah selesai makan."

Aku pun naik ke atas menuju sarangmu setelah menghabiskan sekaleng kopi dari mini market di lantai bawah. Mataku perih, mungkin saja minusku bertambah lagi. Dua hari, dua malam, aku tak tidur, tak makan, demi memastikan kau selamat dari ancaman Saeran. Kini pekerjaanku nyaris selesai dan aku sadar kau juga tak makan dengan benar selagi terus mengajakku berbicara tanpa lelah.

Ceklek.

Pintu apartemen Rika yang kaunaungi beberapa hari ini pun terbuka, dan terlihatlah sekotak sushi yang masih utuh berada dalam kantung kreseknya. APA-APAAN KAU?! Kupanggil-panggil namamu dan kau tak kunjung memberikan sinyal keberadaanmu meski suaraku lantang dan mungkin saja mengundang kedatangan Pak Kim sekaligus memperpanjang status pasangan 'salah paham' yang kita berdua sandang.

Tak menerima satu respon pun, aku akhirnya mencari batang hidungmu. Dari ponselku sendiri aku selalu melirik pintu apartemenmu setiap tiga detik melalui kamera CCTV meski aku berada di luar untuk satu-dua jam tadi. Kau tidak keluar! Kau pasti ada di dalam.

Benar saja, kau di sana, duduk bersila di atas kasur dan sukses membuatku bernapas lega. Kau melirikku sekilas dan melanjutkan kegiatanmu dengan ponsel itu.

Kupanggil namamu, "Kenapa kau tidak makan sushi yang Pak Kim berikan?"

Kau melirik sekali lagi, namun tidak menjawab, kembali sok sibuk. Bibir marsmellow strawberrymu mengulum cemberut. Kurasa, kau masih dendam karena aku sempat menghardikmu tadi pagi.

Itu salahmu sendiri! Saat aku fokus berperang dengan segmen kritikal hingga aku terpaksa tidak melirikmu seperti yang kulakukan tiap dua menit, kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa aku sadari! Tujuuh menit kemudian saat aku selesai, wajar bagiku untuk menelpon, mengomel dan berdiri melipat tangan di depan pintu apartemen saat kau kembali.

Masih kuingat deklarasi ultimatummu saat aku bertanya mengapa kau hilang tanpa pamitan. Kau mendumal, " _Aku ingin menarik perhatianmu!_ " BERAPA UMURMU, HAH? Kaupikir untuk siapa aku tak tidur dua hari dua malam? UNTUKMU! KESELAMATANMU! Dan kau cemburu dengan layar komputer dan keyboard, kau anggap kami bercumbu?

Drrrt…

Kau yang terlalu fokus dengan ponselmu kini nampak terkejut dengan deringnya, kau arahkan mata sebulat dangomu padaku dan menembakkan gula-gulanya untuk membuat jiwaku diabetes. Apa? Tunggu. Apa yang kupikirkan?!

"Kau tidak mau makan? Kenapa nyuekin aku?" hardikku langsung melalui sambungan telepon, sambil duduk di meja rendah ruang tengah yang dapat mengakses tatapan matamu di atas ranjang itu. "Kenapa kau tidak makan saat aku tinggal tadi? Tutup telponnya dan kemari!"

"Kenapa cuma ada satu pasang sumpit?!" kau memicing dari jauh membuatku urung menutup sambungan telepon. Oh, tolol. Keadaan ini begitu tolol.

"Karena hanya kau yang akan memakannya."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan makan, kalau kau juga tidak." Ketusmu lalu mengarahkan iris cokelat selai donatmu ke arah lain—langit-langit apartemen—mendorong bibirmu naik, "Emangnya mau makan apa?" tanyamu dengan jelas menuliskan 'aku lapar' di atas kepala berponimu itu.

"Tutup teleponnya dan kemari… God." Kurasa Tuhan sedang mengujiku lewat makhluk cantik seper—maksudku lewat dirimu! "Kau suka sushi kan? Aku pesan sekotak, kurasa kau perlu makan nasi. Aku pesankan menu biasa dan yang special karena aku tak tau kau mau yang mana."

"Aku tidak akan makan kalau kau juga tidak!" serudukmu membuat kesabaranku rubuh.

"Fine." Desahku, "Aku makan juga. Jadi cepat kemari dan berhenti bermain dengan ponselmu. Cepat duduk sini! Susah amat sih disuruh makan saja."

Kau tak bergerak, mengerutkan alis sempurnamu dan berkedip-kedip menatap lantai dan tak sadar membelai perut ratamu sendiri. Mungkin saja kau bimbang harus memilih mempertahankan ambekanmu atau menyelamatkan organisme di ususmu.

"Sekarang cepat tutup telponnya dan ayo makan." Apa kau masih bertarung melawan kata hati perutmu demi terus menguji kesabaranku?

"God…!"

Kau menoleh karena eranganku. Aku pun setengah melotot padamu. "Kubilang tutup telponnya!" bahu kecilmu berjengit sedikit dengan omelanku yang brutal menggerakan lipatan kakiku di dekat meja rendah ini. Aku gemas lapar ingin menelanmu.

"Apa kau senang menggodaku seperti ini? Aku sibuk, kau tahu! Cepat!"

PIP.

Sambungan telpon tak makna pun kuputus dan aku setengah menghentak ponselku sendiri di atas meja selagi kau mendekat duduk di seberang meja rendah yang sempit ini.

"Whuaa." Sinyal takjub kau kumandangkan saat kubuka sekotak sushi dengan cemberut.

"Kau beli sebanyak ini dan kau sempat menyuruhku makan sendiri? Jahatnya!" celotehmu mulai ceramah soal berat badan dan beda porsi makan antara lelaki dan wanita.

Aku melipat tangan di atas meja. Beberapa puluh detik. Akhirnya kuangkat tatapanku dan ternyata mata selebar tutup kaleng soda milikmu sedang memandangiku.

"Apa?" kau berkedip polos dengan bulu mata mencuatmu, kau juga sedang melipat tangan bak anak baru masuk sekolahan.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanyaku.

"Aku menunggumu." Jawabmu atraktif hingga membuat antingmu mencuri perhatianku, rambut cokelatmu telah kaulipat ke belakang kedua telinga…

Telingamu…

Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat Honey Buddha Chips, aku ingin mengunyahnya.

Kutelan liur dengan susah payah.

What?

Mengunyah Honey Buddha Chips! Tentu saja! ARGH! Kenapa Saeyoung dan Luciel saling mengejek dan berdebat dalam otakku?

"Kenapa kau menungguku? Aku membelikannya untukmu."

"Kau bilang akan makan juga, apa kau sekarang mengadali aku?"

"Apa kau akan terus mengajakku berdebat?"

"Bagaimana ini? Sumpitnya cuma ada satu pasang, kemudian kau malas gunakan otak jeniusmu dan menyudutkan aku untuk memutuskan sesuatu."

Wuahh… lihat, siapa yang jenius di sini, nona? Kau baru saja membuat Agen Rahasia 707 ini merasa dungu dan membenarkan alibimu. _You perfectly play victim._

Aku mendengus sekasar kuda jantan dan mematahkan sumpit kayu menjadi dua dengan dramatis. Kusodorkan sumpit tersebut padamu, kau menerimanya sambil menatapku bingung.

"Pilih sesukamu, sisakan aku saat kau kenyang. Aku akan menunggu." Putusku, mengetok palu final perdebatan tak berguna ini.

Kau keluarkan lidah untuk menjilat bibirmu sendiri sambil mengincar sushi di atas meja. Namun aura rakusmu meredup sekejab dan kau tatap aku kembali. Aku merasa kau akan memulai topik perdebatan baru. Apa lagi sekarang?

"Kau saja yang duluan."

What? "Apa? Kenapa?" kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah malu-malu dan membuatku ingin mencubit Elly dengan mengerang keras sekuat tenagaku.

"Kalau kau duluan, aku bisa memakai sumpit bekasmu… Ehe." Kau lukis mimik kekanakan yang sukses membuat pembuluh darah dalam wajahku meledak! AKU INGIN MENEROBOS KEDIAMAN JUMIN HAN UNTUK MEMELUK ELLY DENGAN BRUTAL!

"Apa…a-apa yang kau katakan…" suaraku tak senada dengan kerusuhan dalam kepalaku.

"Bukan apa-apa! Makan saja duluan!" Senyum ramah kau berikan dan berusaha meyakinkanku yang sudah penuh kegilaan. Wajah blushing pudding susumu berubah mengerikan saat aku mengulurkan tangan pada sushi.

"Hey! Tidak sopan makan dengan tangan telanjang! Gunakan sumpit!" dakwahmu bagai biarwati yang menegur anak nakal. AGH! Biarawati macam apa yang menyulap otakku untuk memutar fantasi nakal?! Tunggu! Nakal? Kenapa? Apanya?

"Hah…" kau mendesah, seolah lelah. "Kita tidak punya pilihan kan?" kau angkat satu sushi dengan jepitan sumpit kayu di tanganmu. "Ayo buka mulut. Kita makan bergantian seperti ini, kurasa itu keadaan yang adil."

Kejeniusanku seolah terpenjara, membuat otakku sunyi tak bekerja. Mulutku terbuka, patuh pada wanita di seberang meja.

"Apa itu enak?" tanyamu tanpa dosa dan aku mengangguk membisu dalam kunyahan.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil satunya yang sama." Kau pun memenuhi pipimu, bibirmu berusaha menutup dan rahang sempitmu bergerak mengunyah. Kau gunakan sumpit yang sama.

E-eh?

…

…

Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh?!

"SEVEN!" Kau menjerit panik saat aku terbatuk parah, membuat pecahan nasi sushi bermuncratan keluar dari mulutku—mengenai tangan dan pipi tak berdosamu. Kau berdiri sigap mengambil segelas air selagi aku mengetuk-ngetuk dadaku sendiri.

TENANGLAH~ WAHAI JANTUNG 707!

"Minum! Minum!"

Segelas air putih kutandaskan saat kau membersihkan nasi di meja dan tanganmu.

"Aku tak percaya Secret Agent 707 tidak mahir makan sushi. Ckckck." Kau mencelaku sembari mengusap daguku tanpa rasa jijik. "Makanlah dengan pelan. Mungkin aku terlalu cepat mengunyah tapi aku ini suportif dan tidak akan menyelak jatahmu saat bergantian."

Setelahnya, aku makan dengan patuh menerima suapan sumpitmu dan tak berkutik saat kau mengunyah membuat pipimu penuh dan menarik perhatian.

Kepalaku kacau, hatiku seperti disiram madu lebah hutan terliar dan dadaku penuh karenanya sampai mau meledak rasanya.

Kau… gadis teraneh yang pernah kutemui sepanjang hidup.

Kau punya aura setara dengan Elly.

Namun kau aneh.

Kau seperti Elly alien.

Elly versi alien.

"Hah…" kau mendesah lagi dan mendengus belagak kesal membanting sumpit di depanku. "Apa kau bayi? Suapi aku! Gentian!"

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku mengusulkan untuk gentian saja." Sahutanku membuatmu segera memajang raut Elly yang sedih sambil memegang lengan kananmu sendiri.

"Aduh, tanganku pegal. Seven, gentian suapi aku dong!"

"Sumpit ini bahkan tidak sampai satu ons." Sergahku. Kau pun berkedip menatap acak lalu menunjukan raut berkompetisi padaku. Aku dapat merasakan bagaimana kau akan mengebomku lagi dengan pemikiran nyelenehmu.

"Jadi ini Secret Agen 707 yang tak mampu mengangkat sumpit kayu yang tak sampai satu ons ini untuk menyuapi wanita lemah tak berdaya seperti aku?"

"Haishhh…" Aku menjepit satu sushi yang menurutku paling enak dari yang tersisa dan menodongkannya di depan mulut tipis marsmellow-mu. "Cepat selesaikan makanan ini lalu aku bisa kembali bekerja."

Aku seperti merasa kau punya ekor yang kau gerakan dengan lincah di belakang sana saat kau menyipitkan matamu senang dan membuka mulut.

.

.

Tuhan… Aku tahu ini egois.

Tapi… Apa aku boleh memelihara perasaan ini?

.

.

Karena aku tak berdaya membunuhnya.

.

.

Dan kalau boleh aku berharap…

Sushi pertama kami ini… bukan yang terakhir.

Meski berikutnya hanya terwujud dalam mimpi, izinkanlah aku…

.

.

Selain Saeran dan wanita yang sedang menghibur hatiku tanpa dia sadari lewat ekspresinya yang sekarang. Aku berjanji tak akan minta yang lainnya dan menjadi manusia paling bersyukur di dunia.

.

.

* * *

END

* * *

Kunjungi bio-ku untuk nonton video Seven nelpon heroine-nya :)


End file.
